Denial at it's finest
by Cresseliaprincess
Summary: Buttercup has always hated the male population for unknown reasons, but that doesn't stop her from going to school with her bestfriends Blossom and Bubbles. She has supernatural acrobatic abilities. And she's a Tsundere, or at least its what Blossom and Bubbles claim. But every Tsundere needs a spark, so what happens when a boy named Butch starts wiggling himself into her life?


**Heyy! I am so excited to start this story! I was getting tired of the usual sad, abusive stories (No offense, they're great, but a little too sad for me) So here's a "Normal" story for y'all. Based on the anime, Powerpuff girls Z! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Denial At It's Finest

Chapter 1: Only The beginning

She crushed the can in her hand and threw it behind her as she released an unladylike burp.

The blond behind her clicked her tongue in annoyance as she dodged the can, "Buttercup," She warned in a low voice.

"Yes, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked with a wolfish grin.

Bubbles rolled her brilliant blue eyes, "Really, if it wasn't for your boobies I wouldn't be able to tell if you were a girl," Bubbles teased.

Buttercup let out a annoyed grunt, "My boobs have nothing to do with you," She huffed as she turned the other way.

"You guys," yawned Blossom, "It's to early for you guys to start fighting," She gave another yawn.

Currently walking on the sidewalk, the three girls walked next to each other, Bubbles and Blossom on the sidewalk and Buttercup on the little side next to the sidewalk.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Your fault for staying up to late," She pulled her green baseball hat lower as the rising sun shined straight at her eyes. She jerked her shoulder so her backpack would hit at the side of her neck.

Blossom pouted, "It's not completely my fault..."

Bubbles let out a giggle, "Really, Blossom."

Blossom gave a humph, "School's so boring!" She whined, "But there are a lot of cute boys!" She added with little stars in her eyes.

Buttercup stared at her with mild disgust, "Bleh! You and your _oh so fine_ boys," She said with sarcasm, "Really, Blossom, you fawn over boys yet your not even sexually active," Buttercup watched in amusement as Blossom's face turned into a new shade of dark red.

"_B-B-Buttercup!?_" Blossom exclaimed in embarrassment.

Buttercup let out a chuckle, "You act as if you were a virgin."

"_THATS BECAUSE I AM YOU NINCOMPOOP!" _

* * *

Buttercup rubbed her ears, after the screaming fit Blossom had this morning during the walk to school Buttercup was sure Blossom burst her ear drum. She let out a long breath, how long has it been that she has known Blossom and Bubbles? She remembered them both gang up on her during recess in 1st grade, she was sitting quietly under a shady tree and next thing she knew she was being pestered by a redhead and a curly haired blond. Buttercup chuckled to herself as she remembered she would always runaway from them whenever they tried to come look for after her, she eventually grew tired of running and decided to let them do as they will.

Buttercup quickly shook her head, she had to focus right now! She silently glared at the paper in front of her, math. She held the pencil over the evil paper, clenching the lead pencil she placed it onto the paper, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Nope. Butt fuck it, I ain't doin' this crap," She snapped.

"Buttercup," Her math teacher breathed as the classroom filled with snickers, "All you have to do is write your name..."

Buttercup crossed her legs on her desk, placed her hands behind her head and snorted, "I'll give it to you later," Though buttercup looked like she couldn't give a rat's ass about her grades she actually had perfect grades along with Bubbles and Blossom.

Her teacher blew air out of her nose, but smiled knowing Buttercups facade, she threw her hands up in mock defense, "Okay, Okay, you win Buttercup, turn it in when you can." she briefly rolled her eyes and walked away.

Buttercup closed her eyes, _stupid school, stupid class, stupid everything, _Buttercup thought bitterly. She was in a bad mood for no reason, she felt like something bad was going to happen, not like someone-gon-die-today kind of bad, more like a something-very-annoying bad.

She gave a final sigh, the sooner this shit is over the better.

* * *

"Give it back you little fucker!" The teenage boy snarled at a blond who was currently holding his phone hostage

"No, bitch! You already heard dad, put away all our stuff!" The blond snarled back, tucking the phone into his back pocket.

Butch rolled his eyes, "I'll do it later, now give me my phone!"

Boomer rolled his eyes, "You can text your whores later. Dad wants us to look around the city since we just moved here."

"Dad can go fuck himself."

"Ahem."

Butch tensed when he heard his fathers unmistakeably deep voice behind him, "I mean I love daddy with all my heart," Butch said sweetly, batting his short eyelashes at Boomer who was smirking.

**(A/N: Humanized Mojo Jojo for this story, sowy!) **Mojo Jojo rolled his eyes at his son's antics, "You heard your brother, we're going out later today for dinner."

"Can't we just make some instant noodles or something?" Butch protested.

Boomer sneered, "Fuck no! I've had enough of that shit, I want real food!"

Mojo yet again rolled his eyes, "Where's Brick?" Why did he name his oldest son such a stupid name? Even Mojo didn't know.

"Like hell if I know, he said he was going to the liquor store down the street three hours ago." Butch shrugged.

Mojo rubbed his temple, "Go fetch him, tell him if he doesn't come home I'll ground him for a month."

Butch and Boomer mock saluted, "I will make it my mission, sir!" Butch said with a straight face.

Mojo rolled his eyes but cracked a smile, "Get going before I ground you as well."

Butch walked out the door fallowed by Boomer. "So what do you think of the new place?" Boomer asked.

Butch shrugged, "It's okay. At least we got away from the fan girls back home," Butch felt a shiver dance down his spine as he remember hordes of girls screaming at him to bear their children, not that he didn't like a good fucking, but them girls were to clingy for his liking.

Boomer felt himself nod his head, "At least we get a chance to start over, you know, make some friends for once," Back home Butch, Boomer, and Brick didn't have any real friend, girls trying to get at them for their looks and guys trying to friend them for their popularity with the girls.

Butch felt the tiniest of irritation bubble in him, "Just don't get to comfortable, we'll probably be moving again in a couple of months again." He spat. Butch saw his brother's eyes downcast and his shoulders sag slightly. Butch felt guilty, Boomer was the youngest of the trio, Brick being the oldest, Butch the middle, and Boomer being the baby. Butch let out a grunt as he smacked his brother's head.

"Gya! What the hell was that for?!" Boomer yelled.

"Don't look so depressed and shit, you don't look adorable for shit." Butch grunted, "I'll buy you some ice cream later since you act like a little kid."

Boomer smiled as he witnessed his brother softer side, he knew both Butch and Brick look after him since he was the youngest, "You know you love me," Boomer teased.

"As much as I love school," Butch replied rather sarcastically.

Boomer rolled his eyes, but stopped midway as he saw the similar red cap of his older brother, "Hey look! It's Brick!"

Butch raised his eyes and indeed, it was his pathetic excuse for a brother, "Oi Brick! Get your ass over here!" Butch hollered.

Brick tore his eyes away from the current girl he was smitten with to look at his brothers, "Go away." he shouted right back, he heard the female giggle.

"Dad said he'll ground you for a month," Butch said as he turned.

Brick gave an annoyed grunt and turned back to the brunette, "I'll call you later," He winked and turned to run after his brothers, "Why the fuck did you come get me?! I was about to get some ass!" Brick hissed.

Boomer rolled his eyes, "Dad's taking us out to eat later and wants us to finish putting our stuff away."

Brick rolled his eyes, "As soon as we finish putting our stuff away we'll probably already be moving again."

"Exactly." Butch agreed. For once agreeing with his brother.

* * *

**Finished with chapter one! So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Request are welcomed and will be considered, till next time! **


End file.
